So Close to Fantasies
by alotlikelove
Summary: I had an awsome time doing a Pheely fanfic so i thought i'd do a Raly one! So here it is! R&R Chapter 14 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Rush" 

"Cuuuuttttt! That's a wrap!" the director yelled out. The cameras shut down and lights faded off.

"Finally" Raviv said relaxing his shoulders. He loved what he did but he was ready to get a bite of food and go home.

"You hungry?" Amy asked.

"Starving" Aly and Raviv, said together. Raviv, Aly, Amy, Lise and Criag made their exit from the studio doors.

"Raviv" Aly said. His spine tingled when she said his name.

"Yea Aly?" Ricky said trying to hide his butterflies. He loved the way she said his name. It made his heart jump in his chest.

"Can I ride with you? I just remembered my mom will be here to borrow my car to take Amanda to something… who knows with those two." Aly laughed.

"How can I say no?" Raviv said. They wrapped their arms around each other Raviv's arm around Aly's lower back and Aly put hers on the middle of Raviv's back. HE opened the door of his silver Benz for Keely.

"Aww, you're so sweet Raviv! What would I do without you?" Aly said sitting down on the black leather seats.

"I almost forgot how comfy your car is!" Aly said buckling he seatbelt and looked her over at Raviv who was now buckling himself up in the driver's seat.

"Well I couldn't let you forget could I?" Raviv said laughing. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He followed Lise's car to the nearest food shop.

"Whatcha got for music?" Aly asked anxious to hear his answer.

"Well right now I have the Veronicas in" Raviv said. _I knew it! I bet he doesn't even listen too…_ Aly's thoughts were cut off by Raviv.

"But there is one CD that I personally think beets the heck out of this one. Just waits until a stop light ok?" Raviv said with a mischievous smile on his face.

For Aly the stoplight couldn't come fast enough.

"STOPLIGHT!" Aly said with excitement. Raviv looked up to see how much time her had then looked beside his seat and pulled out a CD.

"Oh…. My… God! My CD!" Aly clapped her hands together as Raviv pushed her CD in. Rush blasted in the car shaking the speakers

"Whadda think Aly?" Raviv yelled over the music.

"I love it! How far have you gotten?" Aly asked.

"I think to In a Second It's awesome… Amanda told me you wrote it by your yourself… that true?" Raviv asked nudging her playfully. She heard the opening of the song and wanted to jump out of the car.

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel_

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Raviv listened to the words carefully. _Who did she write this about? Is it me? I want to tell her… What if it's not me… what about that Jesse McCartney guy… I thought she liked him? _These questions rattled through Raviv's head and he tried to erase them by focusing on Lise's car ahead of him. She turned the left blinker on and Raviv instantly flicked his on not taking his eyes off the rode. _He hates it… Or does he know I wrote it for him? He hates it. Doesn't he know… does he want to know? What am I gonna do? Doesn't he like one of the Veronicas or that Ashley girl? What's going on? _These questions made Aly's head a time bomb. One more question would make it impossible for her to keep it bottled up in her head.

"So… do you like it?" Aly said when the song ended.

"Loved it." Raviv said pulling into the restaurant's parking lot. "Who is it for?" Raviv finally mustered up the courage to ask her.

"You." Aly said looking into Raviv's mahogany eyes. _She's kidding… no she's not. She loves you Raviv! _

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Here We Go" 

Lise, Amy, Criag, Aly and Raviv arrive at Fleur. It was a tiny European restaurant with excellent food. Raviv grabbed his hat out of his car and hands Aly an Abercrombie hoodie. She put the brown hood up to hide her hair and Raviv pulled the hat down. Amy fixed her hair so it fell in her eyes making her look a little different. Lise wore big Louis Vuttion sunglasses and Criag whore a Boston Red Sox cap.

"Ready?" Raviv asked the others.

"Yea lets go before I have to eat Blondie." Amy said jokingly to Aly.

"Hey Pim watch out! Unless you want to be flooded with auto…." Aly was cut off by a large group of kids about 12 or 13 hovering around them.

"Aly I'm a big fan! Can I get your autograph?" A little girl in pigtails asked.

"Sure!" Keely said snapping into Disney mode. She signed her name and hugged the little girl who ran back to her mom.

"Raviv can I get a picture with you and Aly?" A girl asked

"Sure! Come here!" Raviv and Aly put their arms around a girl about 13. She handed her mom a camera and smiled. Raviv felt Aly's hand around his lower back. The camera flashed and the girl looked at the picture on the screen.

'Wow thanks! The kids at school will never believe this!" The girl ran over to her friends and pointed to the screen. Her mother mouthed a "thank you" to him and walked back to her daughter.

After 15 minutes of signing autographs and taking pictures they waved good-bye and finally made their way into Fleur.

"I was smart and called ahead… Wait here guys." Lise said making her way to the front desk. She told the hostess her name and pointed to the rest of the group. Lise signaled for them to follow her. They walked around the bar and many sections of booths until they got to one around the back of the restaurant. They pulled the hats and hoodies of and Amy fixed her hair back to its normal style. An older waitress named Laura came and took their orders and left them to talk again.

"Well that was funny guys!" Raviv said jokingly. The waitress came back with their food, a pen and a napkin.

"I know you probably are sick of this but can I get your autographs?" Laura asked. "My kids are big fans!" She held the pen and napkin out waiting for ether rejection or acceptance. Amy who was closest to her grabbed it and signed her name, her character and the show. Everyone else did the same. Raviv smiled and handed the napkin and pen back to the waitress. She set their plates down and asked for any refills. After she left Raviv just smiled.

"What's that for Raviv?" Aly asked looking at his adorable smirk.

"Nothing… just thinking. I wonder exactly how many people watch our show everyday… how many fans? It's mind blowing too me." Raviv said. Aly dug into her food trying not to smile. She put her left hand under the table until she found Raviv's. She grabbed it and laced their fingers together. Raviv was a bit shocked but managed not to show it… seeing as how it was what he had been hoping for the whole time. He squeezed her hand to show he got the message. She waited for Amy, Lise or Criag to talk before she smiled.

"I agree. Completely mind blowing." Lise said, Keely finally smiled and squeezed Raviv's hand back to show it was his comment not Lise's.

"You all ready?" Aly asked anxious to be back in the car with Raviv. He knew what she wanted and he knew how to give it to her but first…

"I am. Criag, Amy Lise you guys ready to go?" Raviv said looking at the three of them

"I am… Amy Lise?" Criag said looking at the two girls.

"Yea… Lise?" Amy said looking down at her.

"Yea. Lets go." Lise Scooted out and Amy followed, then Criag. Raviv went out the other way followed by Aly. They let their hands pull away from each other until they got to the car. _Wow he has a cute butt… okay now is definitely not the time… no matter how cute it is… STOP IT! _Aly argued with her thoughts. She pulled the door open and followed Raviv to his car. He opened the silver door for her.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile. She sat down and waited for Raviv to get in.

"So where were we?" Raviv asked pointing to the CD player.

"Out of the blue I believe." Aly said trying to do a cute British voice. Raviv laughed and changed the track until her got there.

_When something's pure  
How can people just say  
We're not meant to be  
And when something's true  
How can people just  
Keep me away from you_

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue 

"Wow…. That's amazing… it's almost like you wrote it for the last episode…" Raviv said looking at Aly before pulling out onto the rode

"Not exactly." Aly said.

"O really… what's it about?" Raviv asked. She began explaining the meaning of all of her songs. Raviv kept his eyes on the rode but she could see the satisfaction on his face.

_Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Between you and I  
Not for one to steal_

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okay  
Thought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 " Raviv, Oh Raviv…."

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cause_

"Wow…" Raviv said listening closely to the lyrics of the song.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

"You hate this song huh?" Aly said sounding disappointed.

"No. I love it. It's almost as if I can relate to it… somehow." Raviv said. Aly wondered if he meant her or someone else… like Ashley Tisdale.

"Oh… that's awesome." Aly said trying to conceal her excitement and grief.

_You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know when my hearts been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok_

Raviv was amazed by the music and the lyrics. The song finished just as they pulled up

the driveway to Aly's house. Her smile faded a little bit as she saw her house. _No, no, no! I don't want him to leave me… maybe he can come in for a while… it's not even dark yet so I don't see how that would be a problem. Maybe he could watch me and Amanda practice! _Aly turned to look at Phil.

"Do you want to stay at my house for a little bit… watch a movie… listen to my band

practice…" Aly said doing the Keely pout.

"Um… sure!" Raviv said. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and joined Aly on

walking to her house. Aly opened the door for Raviv revealing a cozy looking living room. Aly grabbed his hand and lead him to Aly and Aj's massive music room. There were her guitars and her piano and even the two teddy bears. Everything was there. Raviv eyed the room until his eyes came to the drum set. There was a twinkle in his eye that told Aly he wanted to play them.

"Seeing as how my band isn't here… and I want to practice do you think you could drum for me?" Aly said. She looked up and him as he smiled.

"There is nothing I would to for you Aly." Raviv said over his shoulder. As he turned his head back around he tripped over a few cords and lost his balance. He didn't fall but he knew that Aly was laughing behind him…. Yea, he was right. Aly was concealing it by locking her jaw in its place and only letting out a small snort.

"You okay?" Aly said. She finally regained her composure.

"Yea." Raviv said laughing at his own screw up. _So much for being smooth. Oh well. _Raviv thought as he sat down and grabbed the drumsticks off the ground.

"Okay Raviv. Just listen the first time and then you can drum along the second time… it's a new song so no one has is going to hear it before you. Okay?" Aly said looking at him with playful eyes and a serious tone.

"Got it… play for me." Raviv said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Okay… it's called 'How I Feel Inside'." Aly sat down on the stool and picked up her guitar and strummed the note to the song.

_"I'm still moving and I'm still breathing_

_But it feels like my heart stopped beating_

_When you're around I can't keep my composure_

_So safe and sound 'til I blow my cover_

_You make it so hard to hide the way I feel_

_But you make sure I keep it real_

_So complicated how I feel inside_

_There's no more feelings left me to hide_

_I can't run away from this anymore_

_Gotta tell you before you shut the door_

_Got to make this clear tonight _

_That I want you in my life_

_I'm still alive and singing too_

_A special song written just for you _

_I can't keep it in much longer now_

_But I don't wanna wonder if you'll turn me down_

_I'm so scared but there no turning back now_

_So complicated how I feel inside_

_There's no more feelings left me to hide_

_I can't run away from this anymore_

_Gotta tell you before you shut the door_

_Got to make this clear tonight _

_That I want you in my life_

_No more game no, no_

_I just need you to now_

_How I feel about you_

_I hope you feel the same way too_

_So complicated how I feel inside_

_There's no more feelings left me to hide_

_I can't run away from this anymore_

_Gotta tell you before you shut the door_

_Got to make this clear tonight _

_That I want you in my life_

_So complicated how I feel inside" _Aly lowered her guitar and looked at Phil. He was in aw at her song.

"Um…." Raviv said trying to find words for her song

"What kind of "Um…." Was that?" Aly said once again fearing for the worst.

"A good um. I loved it… But can I tell you something?"

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Dates and Drumsticks"

"So… Do I get to drum to it now?" Raviv said. He had just finished listening to Aly's newest song.

"Yep! You ready?" Aly asked as she raised her guitar again. Raviv nodded his head and picked up the drumsticks. She began the song a Raviv came in at the perfect time. They played the song out together and ended out of breath laughing.

"Again?" Raviv said raising his eyebrows and flashing Aly one of his adorable smiles. She nodded her head and started again. Amanda and her mom heard the commotion and ran to the music rooms. They saw Aly and Raviv playing a song they had never heard, they and the rest of the band stood quietly listening to the song when it ended the band clapped their hands. Aly whipped her head around and saw her mother, sister and the band.

"Hey guys!" Aly said trying not to blush. "Do you mind if Raviv stays for the practice?" Aly asked. Amanda nodded her head and the band agreed. The drummer walked over to Raviv and took the stick from his outstretched hands. Raviv got up and took a stool next to Aly's mom. He sat and listened to the band practice. Stopping on occasion to fix a glitch in the song then starting back up again. They began to plan out new songs and do old ones for practice and fun. After the practice was over Aly ran to her mom and whispered in her ear. Aly's mom nodded her head and Aly walked over to Raviv.

"Since we both aren't doing anything tonight…" Aly said playing with her fingers nervously. "Do you wanna go see a movie?" Raviv was amazed at her courage. He nodded his head an Aly and Phil made their way out the door and back into the Mercedes.

"What do you want to see?" Raviv asked.

"How about _Failure To Launch_? I heard it was good." Aly said excited to be with Raviv again. They headed towards the mall's movie theater. Raviv parked the car and he and Aly walked into the movie theater.

"Two for Failure To Launch" Raviv said pulling out his wallet. He handed the cashier a twenty and went inside.

"Want anything?" Aly said glancing at the food court.

"Yea… You don't have to pay. I'll take care of it." Raviv said. Aly stopped him.

"No. You drove me home, sat and listened to my band practice and you bought our way in. It's my turn." Raviv agreed and they headed towards the food court. The shared a popcorn and got two drinks for themselves. They headed into the theater and sat down.

"Well we still have twenty minutes until the previews… Whatcha wanna do?"

"Well there is one thing…" Raviv said. Aly's heart sped up as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed and to play with her fingers trying to wear off the excitement. Raviv reached over and grabbed her hand forcing her to stop. He laced her fingers with his and calmed her down. She looked at her hand inside of his, then at him, and back again she couldn't believe it. Aly and Raviv chatted a bit until the lights dimmed and the previews came on.

"Shush!" Raviv and Aly heard from a few rows behind them. Aly rolled her eyes and laid her head on Raviv's shoulder. The previews ceased and the movie started. Aly and Raviv where playing there own game of thumb war in the seat divider.

"You know… there's something I wanted to do more." Raviv said leaning in towards Aly. She didn't hesitate. She leaned in also and tilted her head. Their lips met and both of them were blown away. Even if it wasn't the most passionate, Aly was still glad it happened. The lights to the theater came pack on and the credits rolled down the screen. Raviv and Aly threw the cups and popcorn bucket in the trash and headed out to the car, but not alone. Cameras were flashing as the fans realized it was them. They would wave occasionally and kept walking. They finally got to the car and sped off.

"That was a great movie…we should go again sometime." Raviv said.

"Yea… how about tomorrow?"

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Back At It" 

"Hm." Raviv said looking at his closet. He had another date with Aly tonight and her just didn't know what to wear… or what they wear doing.

"Bro what's up?" Corbin said. (**a.n I have no idea what Raviv's real rommie's name is… if he has one.**) "Got another date tonight?" Corbin sat on Raviv bed.

"Yea and I have no idea what to wear." Raviv pushed Corbin of his bed and sat down. Raviv felt his hip vibrate from his phone and pulled in out. He flipped it open and looked at the collar ID, Aly. Raviv quickly hit the TALK button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Raviv said trying to sound casual.

"Hey. It's Aly… watcha up to?" Aly was also as nervous.

"Not much… what are we doing tonight?" Raviv said kicking Corbin in the butt and shoving him out the door before shutting it.

"I dunno… How about the beach?" Aly said.

"Great… Um I gotta go and get ready. I'll pick you up at four okay?" Raviv said shoving the door shut again after Corbin's attempt to listen in on the conversation.

"Sounds good. See you there!" Aly said and hung up. Raviv snapped his phone shut and opened the door. Corbin who had been pressed against the door trying to hear fell at Raviv's feet.

"Corbin… what are you doing?" Raviv said as he backed a few steps away.

"Just hanging out." Corbin pushed himself up and Raviv walked out to the kitchen, grabbed a Mountain Dew and went back to his room. He pulled open a drawer and searched for his black trunks.

"Ha!" Raviv said to himself as he pulled them out of the bottom of the drawer. He ran to the closet pulled out a pair of jeans and white shirt that said CASH ONLY on the front along with black flip-flops. He ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. It was already 3:30 and he still hadn't finished.

"The choices, the choices." Aly said to Amanda. She had to decide between the black suit with pink Hawaiian flowers and sequins and the aqua suit with a green dolphin on the butt.

"I'd go black and pink." Amanda said after a brief pause.

"How about I try them on and which ever suit looks better I wear?" Aly said.

"Go for it." Amanda leaned back against the headboard of Aly's bed.

"Here comes the blue suit." Aly said as she walked out and spume around so Amanda could get a better view.

"Cute… black time." Amanda was sure the black one would suit her sister better than the green. Aly on the other hand was scared about both. She changed into the suit and walked out again.

"Black." Amanda said this a look that said trust-me-I'm-your-sister. Aly smiled and rolled her eyes and slid on the denim mini skirt and a pink tank over it. She grabbed her white flip-flops and walked out to the living room to wait for Raviv.

Raviv grabbed his phone and his keys and went out to his Mercedes. He unlocked the car slid in and started it. Before he knew it In A Second was blasting from his speakers. He turned it down a couple notches and made his to the Michalka household.

"Aly chill." Amanda said as she walked into the living room to keep her sister company.

"Amanda I'm… so not chilled am I?" Aly said slumping into the couch.

"Well you better get chilled because there's Raviv." Amanda said looking out the window.

"Okay." Aly took three deep breaths and grabbed her stuff. He sister pulled her into a hug.

"Aly he likes you for you. He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't love you. Any guy would be crazy not to love you. Half heart?" Amanda said pulling away and forming her fingers into half of a heart. Aly did the same and matched her hand up with Amanda's. She smiled and waved as she heard Raviv knock on the door. Aly pulled it open and there stood Raviv with his hands in his front pockets.

"Hey!" Aly said pulling him into a hug and shutting the door with her foot.

"Ready to go?" Raviv said pulling away and grabbing her hand.

"Yea. Lets go." Raviv lead Aly to the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Aly said Raviv slid in the other door and they made their way to the beach.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Beaches and Cameras"

Raviv and Aly sat on beach blankets on the sandy beach of L.A talking and watching the waves crash onto the sand. They picked the most isolated section of the beach so that they could have some alone time without screaming fans and camera flashes.

"Want to go in?" Aly said gesturing to the water almost as if she had read Raviv's thoughts.

"Sure." Raviv said. They both pulled off their shirts shoes and bottoms and walked in. The water was warm and inviting, almost perfect… except for the huge crab at the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Ahhh!" Aly screamed when she saw the monstrous sized crab.

"Hold on…" Raviv said. He grabbed a stick and hoisted the crab up from under the water. The threw it far back onto the shore while Aly's looked for more just to be sure. When she thought it was okay the ventured out into the gentle waves. Raviv reached his hand over until he felt Aly's. He took it and laced their fingers. Aly smiled and looked at him, she leaned in closer until she saw a flash go off so instead of kissing him like she intended she pulled him into a friendly hug and whispered in his ear.

"So much for privacy." Raviv laughed and stepped back and looked at the people out of the corners of his eyes, same old stuff fans with cameras pushing the button after every move. Raviv thought for a second and discreetly pointed to the water. Aly understood and began to count.

"One, two three." They went under as a wave brushed over them and kissed. Even though they were getting the salty water in their mouths it didn't compare to how excited they both were. Aly squeezed Raviv's arm telling him she needed air. The broke the kiss and rose back to the surface were the fans still waited.

"You okay?" Raviv said when he looked at Aly.

"Just a little light-headed is all. No worries right?" Aly replied. Raviv laughed and hugged her again.

"No worries." Raviv's reassuring hug told Aly everything she needed to know without saying a thing.

"Well what do we do now?" Aly said. She didn't want to deal with her fans at that particular moment in time but…

"Give em' what they want." Raviv said "And then they'll leave." Aly laughed and follow Raviv as he trudged out of the water. They started waving to their fans and smiling for pictures and signing autograph after autograph. Finally the people left and they made their way back into he warm water.

"Finally alone." Raviv said walking closer to Aly

"Not so sure. Look" Aly said gesturing to a thirteen-ish girl standing on the shore waving to them. They walked back and took a picture with her.

"Okay… that's the last of them." Aly said pulling Raviv into the water… again. Raviv and Aly walked closer to each other until their wet bodies touched. Aly laid her head on Raviv's chest and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Raviv said pulling her chin up to face him looking her straight in the eye.

"It's just kinda weird. We can't go anywhere without being followed… I love my fans and I know you do to but I just wish we could go out without people swarming us." Aly confessed.

"Well how about we go to my apartment?" Raviv said rocking her back and forth.

"What about Corbin?" Aly said as she followed his rhythm.

"He's out with the Veronicas at the moment… You know him." Raviv said shaking his head.

"Well on that note… lets go." Aly said as she pulled Raviv towards their clothes. They grabbed them and the towels and made their way back to the Mercedes. Raviv looked over at Aly who despite the hot weather was shivering. Raviv wrapped a towel around her and put his arm around her waist.

"You're so sweet Raviv. What would I do without you?" Aly said kissing his cheek.

"Good question." Raviv opened the door for Aly and walked around to his side. He started the car and pulled away from the beach.

"Have a good time… minus the crowds?" Raviv said without taking his eyes off the rode.

"Yea. It was really fun." Aly twisted a strand of wet hair around her finger.

"Well that's always a plus." Raviv said jokingly.

"Can I take a shower at your house? My hair is all salty… and sandy." Aly said inspecting other parts of her hair.

"No prob." Raviv turned up the CD in the car and focused again on driving. Aly on the other hand had bigger things on her mind. _What would happen if Raviv and me tell everyone? Would we get fired? What if we broke up? Would we still be friends? I don't want to mess up all this… I have to be honest with him… Ughhh… why is this so hard? _Aly played out the different scenarios in her head about what would happen if the told everyone. Aly wanted to more than anything but she had a feeling it wouldn't end up well. After driving in silence for another five minutes, Raviv parked outside his apartment.

"Home sweet home." Raviv said getting out of the car. Aly opened the door and follow Raviv up the stairs. He pulled out a silver key and stuck it in a door turned it and opened the door. It was masculine but in an inviting way. Keely felt at home in the warmth of it. It reminded her of her music room were she had sat for hours to try and put her feelings into the perfect song for Raviv.

"Right this way." Raviv said leading her into the bathroom. She let her hands touch the smooth counter tops and the edge of the Jacuzzi tub. He led her over to a huge steam shower the size of a walk in closet. Raviv turned a few k knobs and the shower started.

"Thanks." Aly said hugging him. She backed away and kissed him softly but then Raviv leaned in again and deepened it. Aly pushed him into the shower (**a.n they are still in swimsuits) **and against the shower wall. Her hands dug into his damp black hair as Raviv's hands moved from her cheeks to her shoulders to her upper back to her lower back, pushing her closer as he inched down. Aly could feel his six-pack against her stomach. Raviv broke away for a breath and looked at Aly. She smiled and stepped under she water rinsing her hair out quickly before giving Raviv another kiss on the lips.

"Jacuzzi?" Raviv said shutting the shower off.

"Sure." Aly said as she led Raviv out of the show and stepping out. He walked over to the Jacuzzi and turned it on. It immediately filled with warm water. Raviv turned on the jets and lifted Aly in. She sat down on a seat in the tub and waited for Raviv who sat next to her and kissed her cheek. Then he slowly moved down to her neck.

"Wow…." Aly said as she wrapped her arms around Raviv's back. Raviv smiled and pulled his head back up to Aly's and kissed her gently. Aly kissed is stubbled cheek then the back of his jawbone then his neck. Raviv pulled her hair away from her face and laid his head on hers. She stopped kissing his neck and laid her head on his chest. Raviv ran his fingers down her back making spiral patterns with his fingers. Aly twisted a piece of Raviv's hair while her spine tingled with pleasure.

"Raviv… I love you." Aly said. The spirals on her back stopped and Raviv looked at Aly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Aly. You're the only one I want to be with anymore." Raviv started making more spirals on her back.

"I never though we would get this far… I always though you liked Ashley Tisdale… or the Veronicas. I mean you and Corbin are living with the Veronicas for God's sake." Aly said twirling Raviv's hair again.

"They are really good friends but I have always loved you Aly." Raviv said making the swirls gentler than the ones before.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear for the past three years." Aly said in relief. Aly kissed Raviv passionately, letting his tongue explore the depths of her mouth. Raviv stopped the swirls again and wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her onto his lap. Raviv pulled her closer until there was no space between them.

"Raviv, wait." Aly said pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Raviv said rubbing her arm slowly.

"What happens if we break up? Or if the media finds out or-" Aly was cut off by Raviv kissing her gently.

"I promise that I will always love you even if we break up. No matter what." Raviv said looking straight into her green eyes.

"But what about our fans? What if we get fired?" Aly said hugging him tightly.

"If it happens it happens. But right now we have to take the opportunities we have and live them to the fullest." Raviv squeezed her tight. Aly wondered what would happen between them and if she would even be ready to deal with it. She knew that everybody was expecting them to be together and now that they were they couldn't tell anyone. She couldn't believe how lucky and unfortunate she was at the same time. But she decided to stick with Raviv's plan. If it happens it happens and they'll deal with it when it did. It was a relief to know she didn't have to do it alone. Aly get off Raviv's lap and sat next to him.

"What?" Raviv said. Aly looked like she was thinking hard.

"What what?" Aly said looking over at Raviv.

"Nothing… you just looked like you were thinking hard."

"Not exactly." Aly said.

"TV?' Raviv said picking up the remote to his flat screen.

"Sure." Aly scooted closer to Raviv and they watched nothing other that Phil of the Future.

"I love this part." Aly said as it showed Phil sitting in detention licking and ice-cream cone.

"I remember that day. I never wanted to eat anything after that. Eating on camera is always a bummer." Raviv said nodding.

"I know…" Aly laughed as she watched the ending credits play on the screen.

"Do you know what time it is?" Aly asked.

"Yea it's 6:45, curfew?" Raviv said.

"Uh huh. Will you drive me home? You can stay if you want but I think my mom and dad are leaving with Amanda to go shopping in San Fran for a day or two." Aly said hopping out of the tub and running towards a towel. She grabbed her stuff and slipped it on. Raviv slipped his jeans and shirt on as well. Then he grabbed his keys and both slid into the car.

"Go ,go, go!" Aly said she was worried. It was almost 7 and she wasn't home yet.

"I'm going!" Raviv said. He sped around corners and made it through every light until they were at the Michalka household once more. Raviv got out quickly and Aly tugged him to the door. She opened and yelled.

"I'm back!" Aly yelled. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the island under a white candle.

_Aly_

_Had to leave early. Call us when you get back._

_Amanda_

"Be right back." Aly said running to the phone She dialed Amanda's cell number and told her parent she was back and fixing dinner. After she hung up she ran back to Raviv who was sitting on a barstool.

"Hey." Aly said, "You okay? You don't look too good." Aly sat next to him and felt his forehead.

"I think I swallowed to much salt water."

"When did you… never mind." Aly poured Raviv a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He moaned.

"You should get some sleep. Come on." Aly grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her room and told him to lay down on the bed. He let himself fall onto the soft bed and lie his head down on the pillows. Aly stroked his hair until he let his eyelids close. Then there was only blackness.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Bedtime Stories"

"Should we?" Raviv said

"We should." Aly replied

"We should?"

"Shouldn't we?"

"We should." Raviv said. He pulled off his pants leaving him in his black trunks and Aly did the same leaving her in her swimsuit. They lay down on the bed.

"Tired?" Aly said turning towards Raviv.

"A little." Raviv yawned.

"Well you deserve another good night kiss." Aly said. Raviv had woken up about an hour ago and felt better but was still feeling tired.

"Do I?" Raviv said. Leaning closer to her.

"Always." Aly whispered and finished the journey. Raviv rolled over so Aly was on top of him. He kissed her neck as she rolled over with Raviv now on top of Aly. He continued to kiss her neck as she arched her back grinding her stomach into his six-pack Raviv wrapped his arms around Keely's lower back. He kissed further down her neck and could feel her back arch more and more with each kiss. Aly pulled Raviv back up to her and stole a kiss. Raviv invited her tongue into his mouth were they battled for pleasure. Aly ran her fingers through Raviv's hair as she moaned in his mouth. Raviv smiled and went back to kissing her neck. She pulled him back up and flipped him over kissing his neck town his chest and his six-pack and back up again.

"Aly, we should wait… not only do we not have any protection **(a.n for all you people who are a little slow… condoms.) **and we haven't even be going out for a week yet." Raviv said.

"I agree. But we can still do this right?" Aly said leaning in and kissing him gently.

"I wouldn't mind if you don't mind me doing this." Raviv said kissing her neck and leaving a purplish red hickie.

"No I don't mind." Aly laughed. Raviv came down from his position and lay down beside Aly. She snuggled up close behind him and stroked his hair.

"If I ask nicely," Raviv said looking over his shoulder at Aly. "Will you sing for me?"

"What song?" Aly said.

"In A Second."

"Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second" Aly sang quietly. Raviv smiled and flipped over to look at Aly.

"That was beautiful… how long did it take you to write it?" Raviv said looking at her.

"About a week. I didn't know how to make my feelings into a song without it sounding cheesy or being weird." Aly was still running her fingers through his air just looking into his eyes. There was just something about them. The were so warm, she didn't feel out of place when she looked at them.

"Oh really? It's great. I don't I could have ever done as great a job as you have. It's amazing." Raviv reached up and took her hand from her hair and laced her fingers with his. She scooted closer towards him and kissed him gently.

"You still tired?" Aly asked Raviv. His eyes began to fall as he nodded.

"GO to sleep then." Aly laughed as he pulled her closer. Aly guided his head to her chest and began to stroke his hair as he fell asleep again, her other hand still laced up with his.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Tonight"

"Raviv wake up… ew… he drooled." Aly laughed wiping the chest off with a towel randomly lying by her bed. She scooted out from under Raviv and keened over him kissing his lips gently. Raviv felt her lips on his and woke immediately. Aly pulled away with satisfaction on her face as Raviv sat up a bit and let Aly back into her spot. Raviv replaced his head and sighed happily as Aly played with his messy brown hair. Raviv laughed and rubbed up and down the side of Aly's stomach. He brought his head up so it was level with Aly's kissing her gently.

"Morning." Raviv said after he pulled away.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Aly said jokingly.

"Uh-huh." Raviv said while he yawned.

"What are we going to do today?" Aly went back to playing with his hair

"Don't we have something… photo shoot? Interview? Premiere?" Raviv said still sounding tired.

"Photo shoot. 10:30 I think and it's… 9:30… I have to get ready!" Aly said jumping up running into her closet **(a.n. she's got a huge closet so she didn't run into the door I promise.) **

"Does it really take you that long?" Raviv said laughing. He sat up against the backboard and looked in a mirror. He looked like he had been in a tornado.

"No but look at you." Aly said coming back out with ripped jeans tucked into cowboy boots and two tanks layered over each other.

"Point taken." Raviv said as Aly began to say something else. Aly pulled him off the bed threw his clothes and shoes at him.

"Put 'em on unless you want to walk around half naked." Aly teased throwing him his keys as he finished.

"Aren't you adorable." Raviv said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I am. You're runner up. Sorry babe." Aly said mocking his last comment. Raviv rolled his eyes and unlocked the car opening the passenger door at the same time.

"Smooth." Aly said Raviv laughed and walked around to the other side. Raviv and Aly chatted from the five-minute ride to Raviv's house to the thirty-minute one going to the studio. They both exited the car and walked through the glass doors. Raviv shrugged and walked up to the secretary. She covered the mouthpiece on the phone and spoke.

"Raviv and Aly?" the woman said eyeing them.

"Yea." Raviv and Aly said in unison

"Third door on the left." The woman answered pointing down a hall.

"Thanks." Aly said unconsciously. Raviv and Aly walked down the hall together.

'This is it." Raviv said pushing the door open. It was your typical photo shoot. People running around setting up the backdrop and camera lights.

"You two ready?" The photographer said.

"Yea… one question. Are they two separate shoots our are we doing one together?" Aly said looking at the short photographer. He was at least six inches shorter then Raviv.

"And we do what exactly?" Raviv asked.

"First you're going to dance. You get to have fun with it. Then you just have to pose together… hugs… standing back to back. Anything works for me," the director said.

"I guess we're doing this together…" Aly whispered in Raviv's ear. They walked over to the canvas and waited for directions.

"What song?" one of the helpers asked.

"4ever." Aly said smiling up at Raviv. He laughed and waited for the photographer to get into place.

"Go!" he called as Raviv and Aly started dancing. Aly grabbed Raviv's hands and leaned back and forth facing the camera. Aly laughed as she spun her around. After going through the first verse and the chorus doing this Raviv picked Aly up and she kicked her legs under her smiling at each other. The danced and spun around until the song was over reaching for water bottles.

"That… was… fun." Aly said in between pants.

"Yea." Raviv said chugging down half the bottle down.

'Ready to go again?" Another helper called.

"Yea." They replied in unison. Once again the headed out onto the canvas.

"Posing time you two. Try to have fun okay?" the director said quite loudly. Raviv turned towards Aly and pulled her into a hug putting them cheek-to-cheek. They both smiled and looked at the camera.

"Jump up." Raviv said crouching down so Aly could get up She jumped and landed on his back and he caught her under her knees. Still laughing they looked into the camera again.

After forty-five more minutes of posing and camera flashes, both Raviv and Aly were ready to collapse.

"Jacuzzi?" Raviv said looking at Aly as they walked back

"Of course… but one prob… no suit." Aly said sitting in the car.

"Stop by your house?" Raviv suggested.

"Okay." Aly blared the music in the car. They stopped by Aly's house, grabbed her suit and came back out.

"Ready?" Raviv said raising his brow.

"Yep." Aly smiled.

"To the Jacuzzi!" Raviv said honking the horn heading to his house.

"Home sweet…" Raviv began

"Home." Aly finished.

"Come on hot stuff." Raviv said pulling her inside. Raviv shoved her into the bathroom to change as he grabbed his blue trunks and slid them on in his room. He opened the door to find Aly going to get him.

"Now we party." Raviv said lacing their fingers together and pulled her to the Jacuzzi.

"Now we party." Raviv turned up the radio and started the tub. They climbed into the warm bubbles and listened to the music sipping on Mountain Dew that Aly had grabbed before she left.

"Did you have fun doing a shoot with me?" Raviv said looking over at Aly.

"It was horrible… I'm kidding!" Aly laughed when she saw Raviv's face go from joy to shock.

"It's a good thing because then you wouldn't get this." Raviv leaned in and kissed lips gently. Just as he was about to pull away but Aly pushed him closer. Raviv ask for entrance and Aly willingly allowed him caressing his tongue with hers. Just as things started heating up… Corbin walked in with a Veronica on each arm.

"I think we're interrupting." Corbin said. Raviv and Aly pulled away and looked at Corbin. Aly crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look along with Raviv.

"I think we'll just leave Raviv and his mate alone. C'mon you two." The sister said pulling the other two out. (**a.n I'm having a brain fart cuz I can't remember the Veronica's names!**) Raviv rolled his eyes and turned back toward Aly.

"Now where were we?"

e.n.d..o.f.c.h.a.p.t.e.r..8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Making Our Own Timing"

"I'm gonna kill Corbin…" Raviv said shaking his head. Aly laughed and flipped the channel from a movie to MTV.

"Rav, chill. He's just being… well him." Aly said. Raviv looked at her from the corners of his eyes. She was smiling watching TRL…

"Oh my God! Raviv look!" Aly said whacking his arm. Raviv looked up to see 'Rush' as the number one video of the day.

"Wow. You go. I think you deserve a present." Raviv said raising an eyebrow.

"And that would be…" Aly said as Raviv leaned closer kissing her passionately.

"I thought so." Aly laughed. Aly pulled her hand out of the warm Jacuzzi water and looked at it.

"Um… as much as I'm enjoying this, I'm turning into a prune. Can we pretty please get out for a bit?" Aly tugged at her fingers trying to get the skin on them to flatten out.

"I guess." Raviv said turning off the tub and throwing Aly a towel.

"So what do we do now?" Aly said pointing at the pink sky.

"Well I could take you on a walk on the beach but then people would get suspicious and we cant have that." Raviv said. Aly shook her head in agreement.

"How about… we check in at the Sun Lodge, get two separate rooms _but_ we only use one so no one gets suspicious." Aly said crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"Pack your bags! We're going to the lodge!" Raviv said with sarcastic enthusiasm. He laughed went down the hall and packed a suitcase while changing from his trunks to jeans, a t-shirt and a black blazer. He grabbed his cop sunglasses (**a.n you know what they are right? Those freakishly awesome glasses he wore at the ABC network press conference thingy? If you don't there's something wrong with you… j/k.**) and hooked them on his pocket. Aly was waiting in the living room playing with strands of sun-bleached curls. Raviv set his suitcase down and snuck up behind her. Once he was directly behind her she ran is finger gently up her back and ducked behind the couch. Aly whipped her head around and looked down.

"Um, Raviv any reason you're freaking me out then hiding behind the couch?" Aly said laughing.

"Nope… just chilling out." Raviv said shrugging. He stood up and grabbed his bags. Aly rolled her eyes and followed him out to his car. Once they were in Raviv started the car and drove to the Michalka household. Aly ran up to her room while Raviv sat on the couch playing with the strings on Luna. Aly on the other hand was freaking out in her room trying to decide what to wear. She sighed and grabbed jeans and a bunch of shirts and figured that shed decide when they got there. She threw the clothes in a suitcase and made her way back to Raviv. She pulled him up grabbed Luna and they were on the rode again in five minutes.

"Wow." Aly said as the entered the huge lobby.

"I know." Raviv agreed as they made their way to the counter.

"Can I help you?" a lady behind the counter asked.

"Yea, we need two rooms on the top floor…" Raviv said pulling out his card.

"Okay and your names are?" the woman asked typing something into the computer.

"Raviv Ullman and Alyson Michalka" Raviv said. The woman began to type again until she realized who they were.

"No way!" She whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Aly said

"Nothing, here are your room keys. Have a great stay." The woman handed the keys to Raviv and Aly and grabbed her cell phone dying to tell all her friends.

After Raviv and Aly had gone upstairs the woman grabbed her phone and called her best friend Cindy.

"Hello?" Cindy said

"Hey Cindy it's Taylor! You'll never guess who checked in." Taylor said on the brink of exploding.

"Tom Cruise? Brad Pitt? Brittany and Kevin?" Cindy said sarcastically knowing it was the norm in one of L.A's hottest hotels.

"Nope. Raviv and Aly." Taylor said squealing quietly.

"Aly Michalka? No way… Who's _Raviv_? Boyfriend, bro, cuz?" Cindy said getting more excited.

"No. Remember Phil from Phil of the Future that you said was so adorable? Well that's him." Taylor gushed know her friend would be jealous.

"Yea but I thought his name was Ricky?' Cindy said sounding confused.

"No that's his stage name… do you read any magazines anymore?" Taylor snapped.

"Oh… I'm so coming over!" Cindy said. Taylor could hear her jingling keys and beginning to head out her door.

"Hold on! Call every one you know and get them over here. Okay?" Taylor said.

"Diddo. Tootles." Cindy said while putting her phone back on the receiver. Before long there would be a heard of people coming to see L.A's hottest secret couple.

Meanwhile

"Wow." Aly said as the she entered her room.

"You really like that word today." Raviv said from across the hall. Aly ignored him and put her bags and Luna on top of a huge couch. Aly walked around the corner and saw a huge bed that looked like it was made for a queen. Aly made a devilish grin as she backed up and ran towards the bed jumping up and landing on her stomach on the fluffy mattress. She turned over to see Raviv enter her room and sit down next to her.

"You look like you're having fun." Raviv said laughing

"Yep."Aly said sitting up. Raviv got up and walked over to the window that looked over the beach.

"This isn't fair. Your room gets the better view!" Raviv said pretending to be deeply hurt.

"How about you move in with me then!" Aly said pushing him out the door so he could grab some clothes.

"Hurry it up over there!" Aly said laughing as Raviv walked slowly across the hall.

"Whoa, what the? How many rooms are up here?" Raviv said sounding concerned

"Ten, why?" Aly said giving him a weird look.

"Because those elevators are working double time." Raviv said, pulling Aly into the room with him. He shut the door and looked into the little hole near the top of the door. About ten people walked down the hall into a room.

"False alarm. Ten people… one room." Raviv said lying on the bed.

"How do you fit ten people in a room?" Aly said.

"Depending on the room… I have no idea." Raviv replied as he laid against the monstrous headboard.

"Wonderful." Aly said sarcastically laying on his chest.

"Hey Tay!" Cindy said as she rushed over to the counter were her sister was working.

"Hey. Here are the keys to their room 613 and 614. The maid outfits are in that room over there. Get changed and grab a duster." Taylor said.

"Okay…" Cindy said sounding a bit annoyed. She had come in the most expensive and cutest outfit she had, only to find out she had to dress up like a maid. She walked over to the closet and pulled out the dress and a duster. She looked down and there was a pair of Chuck Taylor high-top All Stars in her size. Cindy rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. Raviv and Aly were in for a big surprise.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..9

**I know I haven't updated in forever but I've had a busy spirng break! Updates will come sooner I promise!  
3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Gotcha"

"Ugh… I hate worrying about people finding out." Aly said. Raviv could hardly understand a word she said, seeing as how her face was buried in a pillow.

"Aly, it's okay… we got two separate rooms and no one has come bursting through the door with a camera yet." Raviv assured her as he sat down beside her. Aly scooted close to him and rested her head on his chest. She was just happy to have him to herself.

"Liz! Hey girl! Did you bring the camera?" Cindy asked.

"Uh-huh. And I brought the video camera so we'd have pics and vids to post on the net." Liz replied holding up a digital camera and a small video camera.

"You rock." Cindy said hugging her friend

"So… what's the plan?" Liz begged dying to know. She was almost as big of a Raviv fan as Cindy and couldn't bare having another girl swoop in and snatch their chances away.

"Well, I'm going to pretend to be a maid and you're going to ride in the cart… that way you can film it and take picture without ether of us getting caught." Cindy said raising her eyebrows.

"Brilliant. Lets do it to it." Liz said as she stepped into the lower part of the cart. They made their way into the elevator and to the room without being noticed, and go to Aly's room. Cindy knocked gently on the door.

"House keeping." Cindy said trying to sound like she's been doing this for hour and hours on end.

"Hold on." A male voice said. The door handle turned and Raviv stood at the door.

"Hello." Cindy said her voice shaking a bit.

"Hey… um do your thing." Raviv said leading her and Liz into the room.

"I'll just start here." Cindy said pointing nervously to the bathroom making sure Liz got perfect view of the bed. Liz picked up the video camera and turned it on along with the digital camera. She opened the curtain a bit and stuck the lense of the video camera out of it zooming in on Aly and Raviv.

"Raviv what about the maid?" Aly said sounding disappointed like they had interrupted something.

"She's in there." Raviv said pointing to the bathroom.

"Well in that case…" Aly said pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Liz's jaw dropped as she zoomed in closer on the two. Raviv backed Aly up against the big glass doors leading out to the porch from Aly's room, but when Raviv moved his handed from her waist to her butt Liz almost died letting out a small gasp. Aly pulled away as Raviv continued kissing her neck.

"Raviv… what was that." Aly said sounding worried

"What?" Raviv replied in between kisses.

"I thought I heard someone." Aly said lacing her fingers into his hair pushing him closer.

"It was probably just the maid." Raviv replied moving back up to her lips.

In the bathroom Cindy had almost no idea what was going on in that room. She heard Liz gasp and prayed she hadn't blown their cover. She washed everything quickly and replaced the towels and began to walk out noisily so Raviv and Aly could here her and break up anything that was happening.

"I think the maid is done." Aly said after breaking away from the kiss.

"Right." Raviv said while taking a few steps away and turning on the TV pretending like him and Aly were surfing the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Hey that's a good movie!" Aly said as Raviv clicked right past "Never Been Kissed".

"Is it a chick-flick?" Raviv said looking at her from over his shoulder.

"Maybe… Wait! Longest Yard!" Aly said snatching the remote from Raviv's hands.

"Nice choice." Raviv said as the both lay at the foot of the bed on their stomachs. Cindy came out and lay to chocolates on the table and pulled the cart (and Liz) out and back into the hall. Cindy found an empty room and pulled the cart inside. She threw the curtains open and pulled Liz out.

"Oh. My. God." Liz said and she rewound the tap and held the screen in front of Cindy's face.

"Oh. My. God!" Cindy screamed. "I can't believe we got them!" Cindy grabbed Liz and ran out of the room and into an elevator. Once they were back down in the lobby they rushed over to Taylor.

"Done already?" Taylor said sound shocked.

"Shut up and look." Cindy and Liz yelled as Liz held the screen up to Taylor.

"No… way! I knew it!"

"She got done fast." Aly said while scooting back over to Raviv. .

"Yea… but that gives up more time to…" Before Raviv could finish his sentence Aly's lips were on his. Raviv smiled and pulled her top lip into his mouth. Aly did the same with his bottom lip, gently sucking as running their tongues over each other's lips. Aly let go of his and let Raviv lead. Raviv pulled her closer until the space between their bodies was non-existent. Aly giggled and raked her hands through his hair as he ran his fingers up and down her back. Aly pushed him off the bed and against the door again. Raviv new exactly what was going on.. Aly had made up her own little game. Raviv moved away from the door and hoped he was walking over to the wall by the bed… but he ended up backing into a couch and falling over the arm and onto the soft cushions. Aly ended up on top of him and broke away laughing.

"Smooth." Aly raid. Raviv said up pulling Aly onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and gently laid her head on his chest. Raviv took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Aly. They sat like that until dark, talking laughing and thinking. They didn't know that it all could come crashing down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Have Some Composure, Where is Your Posture?"

"We got them good!" Taylor yelled.

"Now what to do?" Cindy asked hold the tape between her fingers like it was a cigarette.

"Tabloids baby." Taylor said.

"Raviv… wake up!" Aly yelled. She forgot to pack pajamas and as in a white button up shirt sitting on the floor cross legged strumming on her guitar.

"What? Is something on fire?" Raviv said immediately after shoot straight up from the couch.

"No! I want you to listen to this." Aly said. She strummed gently chords on the guitar as Raviv began to wake up. Raviv paid a small fraction of his attention to the sing but most of it was toward how beautiful She looked. It was early morning, seven AM max. The sun glinted of her golden hair and made her tan skin glow. He finally snapped back into reality and listened to the remaining part of her song.

"Wow." Raviv said.

"It's not finished yet… it needs words." Aly said trying to think. She finally gave up and removed the guitar from her shoulder and sat on the couch next to Raviv. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her thing waist.

"What are we going to do today?" Raviv asked scanning Aly up and down.

"How about coffee? I'm tired but I'm so not going back to bed…" Aly said.

"There's a café down a few blocks? How about we take a walk while we're at it?" Raviv suggested while grabbing jeans, and ACDC shirt and a blazer and walking into the bathroom.

"For a guy you're pretty smart." Aly joked. Raviv stuck head out from the bathroom and gave her a sarcastic "ha ha" look. Aly laughed and grabbed jeans and a tie-dyed beater. She quickly changed before Raviv got out of the bathroom. She grabbed her sunglasses along with Raviv's and grabbed a room key. Raviv came out seconds later take the glasses with him along with his phone. Once they made it though the surprisingly packed lobby and across the parking lot they made their way to the café. Raviv pulled out a quarter to get a newspaper when he spotted something that made his heart skip a beat.

"I can't believe they don't know!" Taylor cried after the couple let the hotel.

"Yea, you would think a massive flood of screaming girls would give him a hint…" Liz said walking up behind the two girls.

"Oh... Hey Liz." Cindy said.

"They'll probably see it on the news stands… or at least on TV." Liz said setting her smoothie down on the reception desk.

"I agree… we just have to wait."

"Oh my…" Raviv said pulling the tabloid off the stand.

"What?" Aly said. Raviv handed her a paper and tried to think of how this happened.

"No…" Aly said. She dropped the paper and rushed over to the stand. I'll take all these." Aly said grabbing everyone and handing the man behind the counter twenty dollars. She dumped the tabloids into a trashcan and ran over to Raviv who looked like he had a heart attack.

"Raviv, are you okay?" Aly said sounding worried

"Yea. Just trying tot thinks." Raviv said. Aly picked up the tabloid and flipped open to the inside pages.

_Alyson Michalka and Raviv Ullman from Disney's hit show_ Phil of the Future_ were caught having a physical relationship on camera by an unknown source. Both checked into the Son Lodge resort yesterday. For more information and the video go to our website._

"Raviv. They know…."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Where Will We Hide?"

"No… how? What?" Raviv said looking at the picture again.

"Yea." Aly said thinking hard about how they got caught.

"I don't get it." Raviv said sitting down on a bench looking at the paper like it would clue him in on this cruel joke.

"The maid!" Aly yelled.

"What?" Raviv said adverting his gaze from the paper o Aly.

"The maid! Remember when she came in? She was the only one but us in the room all night. It had to be her… or someone in the cart!" Aly said finally piecing the facts together.

"No way… We gotta go get our stuff at the hotel and go back to my place." Raviv said pulling Aly up and jogging back to the lodge. They unlocked the door and grabbed their stuff along with the rest of Raviv's in the other room. Once they were back at Raviv's he pulled out a laptop and booted it up.

"Why does the Windows XP start up have to be so slow?" Raviv said frustrated.

"I dunno I didn't make it." Aly said waiting for the screen to pop up. Once it finally did they went to the paper's website and downloaded the video.

"Ready/" Raviv said hovering the computer arrow over the play button.

"Ready as ever." Aly said. Raviv hit play and watched the night before happen all over again.

"Raviv…" Aly said almost collapsing with tears.

"Oh my God." Raviv said pushing away from his desk and holding Aly tight in his arms.

"This could end everything Raviv." Aly sobbed into Raviv's shirt after he pulled her onto his bed.

"It's going to be okay Aly." Raviv assured her shocked that someone would do this to them.

"Raviv, do you remember when you said you thought that Out Of the Blue sounded like it was for the last episode of Phil of the Future?" Aly said swallowing hard.

"Yea…"

"And I said not exactly…"

"Uh-huh."

"It was about this happening between you and me…" Aly said looking down at her hands.

"Oh…" Raviv said. "Well you pretty much nailed it."

"Good to know." Aly laughed. Even when they were going through the biggest crisis of their life Raviv made her smile.

"I love you Raviv." Aly said. Raviv looked like he was about to say something but his phone rang.

"Hello?" Raviv said questioningly.

"Raviv right?" a woman's voice said.

"Yea… you are…?"

"Teri from Teen Vogue." She replied.

"Uh-huh."

"Can we get an interview with you and Aly tomorrow?" Teri asked.

"Hold on…" Raviv covered the mouthpiece of his phone and looked at Aly.

"Teen Vogue wants and interview… should we?" Raviv asked.

"Well, half the world probably knows so go for it." Aly said still emotional from the bedrail of the maid.

"Sure. What time?" Raviv asked looking at Aly.

"Eight thirty tomorrow morning. Work for you?" Teri said flipping through a date book. Aly had been listening and nodded.

"Yea. Bye." Raviv said hanging up. Aly collapsed onto the bed and tried to recollect herself.

"Rav, I'm gonna head out. I'm going to have to tell my parents and they'll kill you if you're with me so I'm going to go alone. I'll call you okay?" Aly said walking out of the room but stopping for Raviv's response.

"Okay. Whatever happens, I'll always love you, you do know that." Raviv said kissing her cheek.

"Yea. Talk to you soon." Aly said heading out the door into her car. Once she was in she shoved the keys into the ignition and dove to her house trying tot think. Aly had always wondered what it would be like having everyone knew about her and Raviv being together but she never thought about her job. Before she knew it she was home. After a few deep breaths she went inside.

"Mom. Dad Aj!" She called all three rushed to where she was standing and waited for her to say something.

"Kitchen…" Aly said grabbing her sister's hand. Her parents followed close behind.

"There's no easy way of saying this so… me and Raviv are together…" Aly said

"Finally!" her mother laughed.

"There's a twist…" Aly said. Even AJ was surprised.

"Me and Raviv kinda got caught kissing… and it's all over the papers… and the net." Aly said.

"Shut up." AJ said surprised. Aly nodded and her sister rushed over to hug her.

"That's not good… what are you gonna do?" Aj asked.

"We have and interview with Teen Vogue tomorrow. We're official open to the public tomorrow." Aly sighed. She didn't know if she could take much more.

"Want me to go with?" Aj asked.

"I'll call you if anything happens ok?" Aly said.

"Okay." Aj replied. Aly grabbed a glass of cold water, grabbed her cell and called Raviv.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey…" Aly said sipping a glass of water.

"How'd it go?" Raviv asked with traces of concern in his voice.

"Surprisingly well. My parents are okay with everything." Aly said

"Hallelujah." Raviv joked.

"Now for the interview."

I know I haven't updated in forever but Fan Fiction wouldn't let me sign in… I dunno about all the other authors but since I couldn't log in I couldn't update. This chapter probably would have been longer if I didn't have to go watch Donkey ball so sorry!

**Love ya lots!**

**alotlikelove **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "The Interview of Your Life"

"Aly… you ready?" Raviv asked pulling her arm back.

"You'll never leave me right?" Aly asked.

"No. I'll always be with you." Raviv assured her.

"As long as you're with me I'm okay." Aly said. Raviv smiled as they walked into the building.

"THEY'RE HERE!" a man yelled snapping pictures like crazy. Dozens more filed in behind him snapping away. Raviv and Aly smiled and waved then went to the 35th floor.

"Wow." Aly said.

"Yea." Raviv agreed hugging her before the elevator doors opened.

"Here we are." Aly said squeezing Raviv's hand. The doors opened and Aly didn't let go but laced their fingers together. A thin girl about two years older than Raviv came up to them.

"Raviv! How are you. I'm Teri. This must be Miss Michalka." Teri said hugging Aly.

"Shall we?" Teri said leading them through a maze of cubicles into a larger room.

"Soooooo, lets get started shall we?" Teri asked. Raviv nodded before Aly could freak out.

"Lets." Aly choked out.

"Okay, for started are you two really dating?" Teri asked readying her fingers for their response.

"Yea." Aly said. _No we we're just making out because we could!_ Aly thought sarcastically. Raviv felt her tense up and caressed the back of Aly's hand with his thumb.

"How long?" Teri asked after typing up everything she needed.

"About a week." Raviv said.

"Why didn't you go public?"

"We thought if we went public out of the blue it could cause total ciaos. We just didn't want it." Raviv answered coolly.

"Although this is really no better." Aly joked. Raviv chuckled and thought up answers for possible questions.

"What about the 'just friends' angle you two have been going with? Have you always been just friends?" Teri asked typing as she spoke.

"At the beginning I think but after working together I really started to like Ricky," Aly said having to stop herself from saying Raviv.

"Same here. At the beginning we really didn't know each other so it came with time. Aly is a wonderful girl." Raviv said. Aly looked at him and smiled. Teri typed faster with every move they made.

"How did you to get caught?" Teri asked still looking up and down the computer monitor.

"Some poser maid came in with someone hidden in the cart taped us in our room." Aly laughed but on the inside she wanted to slap the fake who started all this.

"No way! Do you know who she is?" Teri asked getting into it.

"I really didn't pay attention to the maid and I had never seen her before." Raviv said.

"What about the tabloids? Have you seen them?" Teri asked.

"Yea… I actually tried to buy them all so no one would see but it was going to come out eventually and I'd rather it happen when I'm young and have the patients and energy to deal with it." Aly replied.

"What happens if this all goes bad?" Teri asked. She sounded like she really cared about them but neither one could tell if it was really her or her just doing part of her job.

"Even if we have a bad break-up I'll always try to stay close friends with Aly." Raviv said.

"I feel the same too because we always get along even if we have a big argument about something stupid. Ricky is just sweet and easy to get along with and can make bad situations funny so I don't know what I'd do without him." Aly said.

"Well, that's all we need as far as the interview but you two have made the cover. It come out in a couple days so we need you to door a shoot now." Teri said showing them out the door, down a few floors and into a photography studio.

"Hello!" A tall man said.

"Hey Jakkob this is Raviv and Aly. The newest cover stars. Can we get their wardrobe?" Teri asked leaving the room.

"WARDROBE!" Jakkob shouted. Suddenly two racks of clothes appeared in front of Raviv and Aly. Aly shuffled through the racks of clothes and pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a white lacy knee-length dress. She grabbed a black tee and ran into a changing room. Raviv chose a pair of tan pants, a white blazer and a blue button up shirt.

"Aly! Come here a sec." Raviv said.

"Hold on!" Aly said. She came out with the jeans and tee on. Raviv laughed. "The dress is in the changing room, someone interrupted me." Aly said.

"Watcha think?" Raviv asked hold up the outfit.,

"Love it." Aly said. She ran back into the changing room and threw the dress on. She walked over to a chair and waited while the make-up artist finished their job. After they were down Aly threw on a pair of vintage back heels and waited for Raviv. He came back out and went to find Jakkob.

"You to look fabulous…" Jakkob said. Raviv nodded.

"Now get out there!" He yelled playfully. They followed order and walked onto the canvas.

"All you have to do is pose, kiss him cheek forehead vise versa. Not hard now… go!" Jakkob said. Aly giggled but snapped back into focus when she felt Raviv's arms tight around her. Right now, they were all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: This chapter is rated M for content and rape. If this is against you morals beliefs or w/e DO NOT READ AHEAD! Don't go crying to your mommy and daddy if you read because I warned you!

**x3**

Chapter 14 "Turn My World Upside Down, Find Me"

It was the finally the unveiling of the Teen Vogue issue. Aly was out of bed before seven to get a copy. Aly couldn't believe her eyes. They looked so perfect on the cover. She threw money at the cashier at the store and ran back to her house.

"A.J come here!" Aly yelled as she plopped down onto the couch in her living room.

"Aly… you realize it's like seven in the morning right?" Aj said drowsily.

"Yes I do now stop moping around and look at this!" Aly screamed shoving the magazine in her sister's face.

"Shut up you made cover?" Aj screamed.

"With Raviv but yes." Aly replied. Aj sat down next to her scanning the pictures of Raviv and Aly.

"Hey who's 'Raly'?" Aj asked reading the article.

"I dunno… Lemme see it." Aly said snatching it out of Aj's hands.

"Raly? Ohhh I get it! Raly must be Raviv and Aly mixed! Cute…" Aly said admiring someone's intelligent name blending.

"Yea…" Aj laughed. After getting breakfast and chatting for a couple of hours about the whole "Raly" deal, the sisters heard a knock at the door.

"Maybe it's Raviv… I'll be right back." Aly said cheerily, jumping up to open the door.

"Hey Ra- who are you?" Aly started. A man with a pen and paper appeared at her door.

"I'm Steve Brooks." Steve said shaking Aly's hand.

"And…' Aly asked wanting desperately to know why he was there.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Steve said pointing outside.

"I guess. Hold on okay?" Aly asked. "Hey Aj, I'm gonna talk tot his guy real quick gimme my phone incase Raviv calls okay?" Aly asked.

"Kay," Aj replied. She came back moments later with Aly's phone and handed it to her.

"Okay… I'm ready."

"Great." Steve replied.

**xXXx**

A couple hours later Raviv drove to Aly house to ask if she had seen their copy of Teen Vogue. He knocked on the door and was surprised when Aj answered.

"Hey Aj, where's Aly?" Raviv asked.

"I dunno, some guy named Steve Brooks came to interview her a couple of hours ago and I haven't seen her since." Aj replied. She had thought they had gone to get coffee or something for the interview, not even pondering her being kidnapped.

"Oh no." Aj gasped. She remembered some crazed stalker not only being paid thousands to get snapshots of her, was madly in love with her… and other young women. Was that him?

"Raviv I don't know if Aly ever told you this but there's this guy who's a high paid stalker always trying to get her… could it be?" Aj asked now pacing on the verge of tears.

"No she never told me… and yes it could. We gotta find her. Get in." Raviv said pulling Aj to his car.

"Does she have her phone?" Raviv asked pulling out his.

"Yea… she brought it incase you called." Aj said.

"Thank God." Raviv said hitting number two. He waited for it to started ringing before he put it on speaker.

**xXXx**

"Where am I?" Aly asked. Aly she remembered was a man and a sharp pain.

"It doesn't matter." A man's voice said.

"What the hell?" Aly asked starting to get worried. She raised an arm to the back of her head. She yelped in pain when her fingers brushed a huge gash.

"You'll live." The voice said again

"Why am I here? What do you want?" Aly said crawling backwards until she slammed into a brick wall.

"The same thing that boy wants." The voice said. Aly could swear it was closer… was this a dream? What boy?

"What do you want?" Aly screamed. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't let her.

"Everything." The voice said again. HE stepped out from the shadows with his lips curled into a devil's smile.

"Now please…" Aly begged She thought about what had happened over the last month, A concert, Phil of the Future, Raviv not to mention the cover of Teen Vogue. She was too young for this. She still had so mush to do.

"Yes…" The voice said jumping on top of Aly. He ripped the t-shirt she was wearing off, followed by her jeans. Aly cried. She couldn't stop him… He pulled every stitch if clothing off of her, leaving her exposed. He pulled his own clothing of and jumped onto her again, biting her neck and pushing himself inside.

"Stop!" Aly screamed. He wouldn't. For the next three hours she endured this until he finally left her on the ground alone and cold. She cried. She couldn't' believe someone would do this. She her something ring… her phone! She found her jeans in the dark room. She looked at the Caller ID and picked up.

"Raviv?" Aly sobbed.

"Yes… Aly it's okay. Me and Aj are coming to get you. Can you tell us where you are?" Raviv asked.

"I don't know… there's a window though I'll go see…" Aly sniffled and shuffled over to the window.

"I'm at the corner or Mullberry and San Seeder. How far away are you?" Aly asked holding back more tears.

"Five minutes max. I'm going to call the police okay?" Raviv asked. She could hear him step on the gas.

"Pleas hurry." Aly said.

"I will. I love you. Sit tight okay?" Raviv said.

"I will. I'm in the basement of some house and there's a red car with black skulls near by." Aly said.

"Okay. I gotta go." Raviv said.

"Okay.' Aly hung up and tried to find the rest of her clothes.

"What are you doing?" The man yelled.

"Getting dresses…" Aly said before he knocked her to the ground.

"No you're not…" He yelled and kicked her… blackness.

**xXXx**

"Aly, please wake up… Aly wake up… please?" Aly opened her eyes. She was in a white room with Raviv standing over her.

"Aly you're okay!" Raviv said hugging her kissing her forehead gently.

"What happened?" Aly asked she reached to the back of her head but felt no gash… no scab just hair.

"You got into a car accident on the way home from shopping. You've been out for three days." Raviv whispered never letting go.

"Wait? What?" Aly asked. She pulled Raviv onto the bed

"What wrong?" Raviv asked. Aly looked around she spotted a clock… it was three in the morning, she couldn't believe she didn't notice it on Raviv's face before, the stubble, the circles under his eyes and his groggy voice. He never left her.

"While I was out I had this dream that we went out… and I admitted I loved you and we got caught making out in a hotel by a poser maid and got exposed. Then we ended up on the cover of Teen Vogue and some guy kidnapped me and raped me and you and Aj came to find me… That was all a dream?" Aly said realizing what she said.

"Yes… wait what?" Raviv said realizing what she had said.

"Raviv… I love you… I wrote In A Second for you…: Aly started. Raviv kissed her unlike anything she had felt before.

"I love you too." Raviv smile sheepishly and kissed her again. Aly pulled him closer until air became and issue.

"How long?" Aly asked.

"Since the beginning of the show." Raviv said. They couldn't believe they had kept this away for three years. Now that Aly had had been in that accident and saw what could happen to her at anytime she decided there was no putting this off it was time to tell him.

So close to fantasy, so much closer to reality.

**The End!**

**I know it's the end of a beautiful fanfic but you know I always came back with something! It's not exactly a sequal but it's another Raly story. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the lest fourteen chapters and hope to see your reviews on my next story!**

**X3**


End file.
